Jotaro Kujo (Canon)/AogiriKira
Jotaro Kujo= |-|Star Platinum= Summary Jotaro Kujo is the grandson of Joseph Joestar, the third "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and the main protagonist of Part III: Stardust Crusaders. After discovering his Stand, Star Platinum, and being forced out of a jail cell by his Grandfather and Muhammad Avdol, he is confronted with traveling to Egypt after a curse is set on his mother by a reawakened DIO, who now has the body of his ancestor, Jonathan Joestar. In Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, he meets Josuke Higashikata to inform him of his inheritance to the Joestar bloodline. He eventually helps him in tracking down and defeating the serial killer Yoshikage Kira. In Part V: Vento Aureo, he sends Koichi Hirose to Italy after discovering DIO's son, Giorno Giovanna, but nothing further than that. Finally, in Part VI: Stone Ocean, he aids his daughter, Jolyne Kujo, in defeating DIO's acolyte, Enrico Pucci. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 8-B | possibly 8-A''' Name: Jotaro Kujo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Stand User, Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Star Platinum has Superhuman strength, Massively FTL speed and reflexes, The ability to extend its index finger, Super Breath, Soul Manipulation, Incredible precision, Flight, The ability to stop time for up to 5 seconds, Minor time stop resistance (Can see and think within stopped time, as well as move within a brief moment within time stop) | Same as before, but has Reality Overwrite with Star Platinum Over Heaven Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ '( Scales to feats such as this , capable of harming DIO who survived this as just a severed head,) | Possibly '''Multi City Block level '(Scales to Jolyne, who was also stated to punch with the force of a meteor.) Bypasses conventional durability with Soul Manipulation '''Speed: Massively FTL (Capable of keeping with Silver Chariot, who is this fast. ) | Massively FTL Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K Striking Strength: At least City Block level+ | Possibly Multi City Block level Durability: At least City Block level+ '''(took a barrage of attacks from The World, which is physically equal to Star Platinum.) | Possibly '''Multi City Block level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Around 2 meters for Star Platinum (Despite having a range grade of C'). Dozens of meters with bullets.Time Stop is universal | 'Intelligence: Great battle tactician (although not as good as his grandfather), good at strategy, many years of experience dealing with various Stand users and Stand powers Weaknesses: Any damage taken to Star Platinum is reflected onto Jotaro (ex. If Star Platinum's hand is damaged, Jotaro's hand is also damaged) | Star Platinum: The World can only stop time for a maximum of five seconds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Star Platinum: '''Star Platinum is a tall, muscular, violet humanoid Stand with black hair. It is only able to attack using punches and kicks, but has some techniques that can extend its lack of versatility. **'Star Finger': Star Platinum stores energy inside its middle finger and index finger for a short period of time, then it suddenly releases it, sending a precise, heavy blow from one to two meters away. **'Time Stop:' Once activated, Star Platinum stops time for a maximum of five seconds. Within stopped time, Jotaro is able to move and interact with objects around him. **'Super Breath: '''Star Platinum purses its lips and begins to intake air through its mouth at a rate far greater than a regular human, with seemingly enough intensity to create a pseudo-vacuum, able to successfully suffocate the gaseous stand Justice . Category:Tier 8 Category:AogiriKira